Like a Fairy Tail
by rider300
Summary: Okay, let's get this straight, my life was awful, I'm always moving because of my dad's work, and this evidently brought us to Japan. I had started a new school, had the same chores, same laptop. But I didn't know my life was about to change forever. My life changes and I have to learn to let go of the past, and move on to the future. Which is easier said than done...
1. Chapter 1: Caught in an Instant

**A.N: Okeeeey so I just started this story, and if any of you are from Japanese culture (Or people who respect it) I am NOT trying to offend any of you, I am simply trying to make it seem like an anime high school type thing. I am deeply sorry, and I will rewrite this chapter if there is something that offends you. :3 Enjoy!**

_Click click click click click click click._

_"__Teishi_!" I turned towards the voice; it was the boy sitting next to me. He gave me a dirty look, then glanced down at my pen. I gave an apologetic smile, before putting down my pen. I turned towards the window, as the teacher walked into the class. –_No point even listening if I can't understand what their saying…- _I thought as I picked back up my blue pen.

Half the class I spent, staring at the clock, and out the window, the other half was me, copying what everyone else was doing… I never wanted to go to Japan, but we had to because of my father's work. I didn't mind going to the school, because even if people bullied me, I wouldn't know it, I said _DIDN'T. _Now I DEFENETLY do mind, the girls have to wear this stupid sailor outfit as their uniform, and the guys get to wear black shirt and pants, _definitely not fair. _And to make it worse we have to stand up in front of the whole class if we get called, and read out a whole page.

I'm not sure if this was just my school, but I think the principal has watched too many school girl anime's. When the bell rang I was SOOO relieved, I didn't have to sit through another class…until tomorrow… As I walked home, I noticed that almost all the girls at my school, had their own little group, and of course, this reminded me of the anime's I've watched. As I opened the door to my house, I was crushed in a hug by my mother. "You're okay!" She exclaimed, INTO MY EAR DRUM. I awkwardly patted her back. "Why wouldn't I be…?"

"There was an explosion at your school on the news!" My eye twitched. "Mom…? You can speak Japanese…?" She pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eye. Still crouched over she asked. "No…Why?" I deadpanned. "Aren't all news that are aired on TV, Japanese" My mom smiled and took a step back. "GOOGLE TRANSLATE!"

"Oh…Okay…" I groaned as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed, and opened my laptop. I opened an old tab, and started watching my favorite anime, hoping to get to the newest episode when it gets updating. EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT! Yah I have school tomorrow, Its confusing if you can't speak the language… -_I wonder if Dads coming home tonight…- _I thought as the episode started loading.

I starred at the screen for what seemed like an eternity, before my worst nightmare came true. The screen froze, so I exited and reloaded the site… the page was left blank. And a couple simple black and white lettering was on the screen.

_This site has been shut down\cancelled for unknown reasons. We do not plane to bring it back._

**I screamed.**

My mom rushed in. "Are you okay!?" She asked me, as she silently panted. "They shut it down…" My mom gave me a serious look. "Shut what down?" I could hear my heart beat, and I began to wonder if my mom heard it to. "A-Animetoon…they shut it down…no…I WAS ON THE BEST EPISODE!" My mom made a face. "You scared me… " She huffed with a hand on her four head.

"Oh…sorry…" I gave a sheepish smile, before closing my laptop. Mom left the room, and I walked over to my desk to set my laptop there, as I did, my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it like I would any day.

"_Hello? Who's this" _The person on the other line sounded nervous and rushed, and…terrified.

_"__Erin?! It's Dad" _I swallowed. He sounded scared.

_"__Daddy what's wrong..?" _I asked a bubble in my throat.

_"__You need to run…its coming for you"_

_"__D-daddy what's wrong…?"_

_"__Just run, please Erin, promise me after this call ends you'll run..!"_

_"__What's happening over there…? Are you okay Dad?"_

_"__Just r-"_

And the line went dead. "Dad?" I asked, there was no response. "Daddy?" My eyes watered as I dropped my phones and ran out to mom. "MOM!" She turned from the stove. What's wrong sweet heart?" My eyes were wide with tears. "We need to go.. Something's coming for us…" She chuckled.

"You've been watching too much of that show…." "Mum I'm serious" I went to grab her, as the earth began to shake. I turned around franticly, before getting down and covering my head. When the rumbling stopped, I looked up to my mom. She wasn't there. Not even a single trace. My breathing quickened as I ran out of the house. –_She must've run outside, the door was open after all…- _I thought, trying to keep myself calm. I looked up at the sky, as droplets of rain started falling.

And my heart skipped a beat. It was…this…vortex… And the strange this about it… is that I felt like I've seen it before. My body wouldn't obey its command to run, my feet just stayed there, glued to the ground. Lightning bolts shot out from it, and started to catch things on fire.

I starred at it long enough that I figured out where I saw it from… "Edolas…" I mumbled. As I said this, my vision started to blur, and black dots filled my vision, as a bolt of light shot towards me, my mind went blank. And I left myself drift off into darkness...

**A.N: Okay, soooo I hope you enjoyed...and please review! And I DO NOT own animetoon, it is just a website that I watch anime on. If you would like to check it out, go to .tv**


	2. Chapter 2: Ignorant to Importance

**A.N: Okay so, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please reviewX3**

I flinched, as I began to regain my senses. The rain pouring down on me. As I opened my eyes and sat up, I was not anywhere near my house… I was surrounded by trees. I stood up and looked at my clothes. _–Gross…I'm covered in mud…AND this is my school uniform…- _I awkwardly brushed most of it off. I started looking around, and a shiver ghosted past.

I looked up, and remembered the rain. I facepalmed at my stupidity, as I began to walk around. Not even a foot from where I woke up, this tall man walked in front of me. He had blond hair, and wore this brown jacket with fur rimes, around his shoulders. I looked up at him, and he looked down to me. "Laxus?" I mumbled. He paid no mind to my starring as he just walked off.

–_If that guy was Laxus…then Fairy Tail must be around here somewhere! – _I started running, before I stopped in my tracks._ –What if he just left Fairy Tail…that means I could be MILES away!- _

I inertly groaned. "Let's just find the nearest town…" I grumbled. The rain wouldn't stop, and I had to cover my arms. I shivered, as I bright light came into view. I quickened my pace only to see it was a small little hut. I walked over to it, and knocked on the door. When the owner finally opened it, I was shocked to see this adult. "What do you want?" He asked me in an annoyed gruffly tone.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for the night…." I asked weakly, and partly terrified he would punch me… He mumbled something under his breath before gesturing for me to enter.

"So…" I started. "Are you a wizard?" He threw me a glance, before walking over to some logs to start a fire. "Used to…don't anymore…" "I see…" Once the fire was lite, he sat down in a wooden rocking chair. "You can sit you know… And I'll tell you why I'm upset…" Man…can this guy read minds or something…? I sat down on the small chair, across from him, and looked the man in the eye. The man reached for his mug, and took a sip.

"You're a curious one…aren't you…?" He stated as he starred in his cup. I sat their awkwardly, waiting for him to continue. "You're very good at reading expressions… Yes…" He put down his coffee. "I am upset…" I gave him an apologetic look. "I'm going to lose my house if I don't pay the rent…" Confusion covered my face.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking Sir…why are you telling me this?" He chuckled, and rocked back and forth. "You remind me of someone I once knew… The curiosity of a cat… I beauty of a butterfly… the street smarts of a mouse…"

I was taken aback by that, but I took it as a complement. "And the talent of Earthlands greatest thief…" I smiled. "Thank you Sir…but...who do I remind you of…?" He smiled at me.

"You remind me, of my son's mother… who… disappeared and left him alone…a long time ago…" I nodded my head, and began to twiddle my thumbs. –_I wonder if this is leading up to something…All these complements to a stranger? Definitely not normal, unless he wants something from me…- _I thought to myself. "I must ask you…" _– Theeeere it is…- _I looked up from my thumbs.

"I have a grudge against one of my previous guilds who I left in retirement…" I looked at the door and back, as he moved his shaggy brown hair. I raised an eyebrow. "Fairy Tail…" My eyes widened at the familiar name.

"What do you want me to do..?" I asked trying not to groan. He looked up. "So you'll do it?" I smiled, and held my sigh. "Of course!"

"The other day, I met a blond mage, that's apart, of Fairy Tail… and she owns three of the Zodiac keys…" I lifted my head. Was he talking about Lucy?

"Um Sir… When you said you _used _to use magic…were you a celestial wizard?" He nodded. "And you want those three keys?" I continued.

"Yes… I do… so now that you know what I want… Will you do it…?" I laid a hand on my chin. "So just to be clear…" I started.

"I have to steal the three Zodiac keys, that mage owns…?" "Yes…" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. And I thought about it more. _– if I steal them from her…then the whole story could change…and I'd be in it!- "_I'll Do it!"

I exclaimed. "Perfect…the guild Fairy Tail is just through the woods behind my house…" I smiled. "Oh…and before we start…I need to know your name…" I pulled a strand of my wet brown hair behind my ear. "It's Erin." I smiled even wider.

"And what's your name Sir?" He gave me a glare, which terrified me. "Hades." He stated. I smiled.

_At the time_

_I didn't recognise his name_

_From the show_

_And I didn't know_

_How important it would have been_

_To get more information _

_About him._

**_…_****_I was ignorant to what was important…_**

******A.N: Okay so again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update when I can, because my exams are coming in may...so ill update as much as I can!**

**See yah next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awful theif

**A.N: Okay guys...sorry this is a bit short... But! I will be updating one Tomorrow! So Please enjoy! X3**

I paced back and forth in front of the large guild. Contemplating if I should actually do this, because the more I thought about it…the more I began to think about how they'd react… What if they saw me as an enemy? What happens if I actually pull this off? I know I've been in gymnastics for three years…but that was 2 years ago! "Heck with it."

I mumbled from under my breath as I glance into the woods, where Hades house was. I attempted to find a good spot to start climbing as quickly as possible, in case someone left the guild. As I found one, I began to struggle with the climbing, but I eventually made it to the top. I looked down from the roof, to see the closest window, but my stomach flipped, and I fell flat on my butt.

"Oh God…" I muttered as I climbed down to window level, trying to look anywhere but down. I pulled the window open and silently crept onto the second floor, which I recognised from the show. I looked down from the balcony part to examine who was here. And sure enough, Lucy Heartfilia was talking to Mira. I pulled the black mask over my face and crept down the stairs.

As I was about 3 feet away from Lucy, the one person I wished wasn't going to be here, walking in. "Guildarts!" Half the guild shouted. And _I _thought they were loud with headphones… _yeesh. _I crouched down and attempted to take a key off without her noticing. As I tugged at one she looked down at me.

"Hey!" She stood up, knocking the stool down. The guild looked at us. I breathed from inside the mask, and it felt like my heart had stopped. "She was trying to steal one of Lucy's keys!" A voice from the large crowd shouted. I gulped and stood up.

I began to shake my hands in front of me. "No, no, No, you got it all wrong! I was- uh…I speak no English!" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Seriously?" Someone stated. I gulped, and pulled the black mask down further. "I go, must now!" I shrieked as I ran up the stairs towards the window, with half the guild following me. As I looked out the window, my stomach dropped. And frankly, so did I… to my knees.

I gave a disappointed sigh. "I knew this was a bad idea…" And with that, I stood back up, and without thinking, jumped. "Oh cra-"The ground interrupted me as I smacked against it. I looked behind me to see no one from Fairy Tail. I sighed, relived I was off the hook, before taking off my mask. Not bothering to go back to Hades, due to my failing at getting the keys, I casually walked towards the train station, my thoughts keeping me occupied.

-_Other than the terrifying height…that was surprisingly fun! I wonder if I should train before doing it again…- _Those were my last thoughts before arriving at the train station.

(…)

"Master who was that?" Master gave off I low groan. "I don't know Mira…but whoever it was seemed young… but don't worry," he started.

"We showed them we can protect ourselves!" The guild cheered as some took drinks and others just talked.

(…)

I gasped for air. I don't know how I found one so quick, but I found a nice man who started training me. Of course I didn't tell him I wanted to steal… just…fight sneakily… And I was too lazy to learn magic, so I'm just going to use my fists… What could go wrong right? _Right?_

"Again!" He shouted. And I tried my best to kick the bell above me. "Why are you so tired? I warned you, training like this would be hard." I bell in my head rang. Didn't Ur say that to Gray when he was training to? AWESOME! I coughed. "I'm tired because I usually just sit on the couch with my show and each chips life a couch potato." He smiled at me.

"Okay, why don't we take a break?" I smiled weakly, and nodded to him.

_A year later he died of a heart attack… And I was left the train by myself for the next 2 years…or months.._

_Wait…How long was I alone again?_

**A.N: Okay so, reviews are appreciated...and see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting BetterSorta

**A/N: IM NOT DEAD! I have returned my friends! So... What can I say? I was busy with school, and forgot about this story! I'm sorry! But I'm back! And because it's summer I'm going to update (hopefully) more often! And I'm sorry if there is lots of spelling mistakesDX**

**(...)**

My brown hair whipped around me, as I ran across the roofs of houses; something I didn't practice - -"

I kept stumbling and tripping in my own two feet. "And...Ju-CRAP I MISSED!" I yelled as my back slammed onto the ground.

I sat up; cringing as I heard my back crack. "A 12 year old should NOT have to deal with this kind of thing..." I grumbled.

As I began to look at my surroundings I took notice that I was in an alley way. I silently crept out, and to my surprise, I was in a quant little village, will LOTS of food.

"I needed to shop for Casey and I anyways..." I mumbled, trying to ignore the pain in my body for now.

I noticed this small little stand. Selling all kinds of fruit. I grabbed the fabric bag, from my pocket, and walked to the back of the market.

Surely enough I was right. No one was at the stand because it wasn't open; they were still bringing in more fruit.

I walked beside some on the crates outside the stand, hoping that sense the shop wasn't open, they wouldn't come out front.

I quickly filled the bag with apples, strawberry's, bananas, and blueberry's, hoping that if anyone passed by, they would think I was helping to set up.

When I was finished, I acted as if I was going back to the other side of the stand, to set up more fruit. But truthfully, I went to the clothes shop.

But before entering I froze. "This is too easy...why...?" I clenched my fists, and remembered what the rude -yet useful- woman told me, as I was bugging her last month for money.

Magic is... Different that just normal fighting, it gives you power, so go join and guild and earn money there! IF YOU WANT ANY MAGIC GET SOMEONE TO SHOW YOU, NOW GET OUT!-

I still get the feeling that she was angry,...oh well. What she said was actually inspiring. Because of that, I decided to prove that wench wrong. That fighting can be the same as haring magic- no- stronger.

Especially if you have poison ;)

A cold wind blew over me. "How did I get here...from home?"

-What's going on...?- I thought to myself. It seemed like a normal village; I felt as if someone was watching me...but... No one was...

I shrugged it off, and went inside the clothes store. I found this adorable shirt

It was white with ruffles on the front, and had a large collar. The sleeves were puffy and came down to about, an inch above my elbows. I also found this blue skirt that came to above mid thigh.

It had layers, and pink roses on it. Along the bottom was white ruffles.

As I took them off the rack, I immediately walked over to a dressing room. I tried in the shirt and skirt but...it didn't look right together, then something caught my eye.

In the corner was a thick brown belt with a bow on it. I tried that on with it, and loved it. I took them off and struggled to figure out where to hide them.

I folded the clothes and laid them down on the bench, while I quickly glanced around the shop, to see if they had a large bag -which they did-.

I grabbed it and ran back into the dressing room. I put the bag of fruit in it, as well as the clothes. I closed the large bag, and slung the strap over my shoulder.

I looked around the dressing room, but there was no way I could exit, other than a sealed window. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

Remembering what I had with me, I slid my hands along my faded jeans, into my knee-high brown leather boots; and pulled out a dagger.

I didn't want to do this, because it would make a lot of screeching noises, but I started to consider it as a way of leaving.

I took the dagger, and slowly cut out a large square from the window. When There was about, a quarter left, the glass fell.

But before it could smash into the ground; I let it smash on me. I hissed from the pain, but stopped when I thought of all the medical supplies back home.

I stood on the bench, and took my time climbing through the gap in the window; that is...until...

"Are you okay in there? I heard glass breaking, I'm coming in, tell me if I can't.

My eyes widened and I tried to get out faster. "I-I'm fin-fine! Don't come -in." I grunted a few times.

"Tell me when your dressed and I'LL come in." I heard a male voice say.

"Damn." I hissed once I got out, just now realizing how much blood i left behind.

"I'm coming in!" He yelled. Once I heard that I backed up, and fell off the roof, only to hear the employee yell.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" I got up, and started running back home. As I reached the end of the village, my back cracked, which startled me; I had forgot about it.

I doubled over in pain, causing some people to look at me. I heard some

-Is she bleeding?-

-why isn't she getting help?-

-Look at all the things she has! Is she a thief?-

I tried my best to hold back tears as they said this.

I am in an anime after all, I would expect the villages to gossip like some of the girls at my public school-

I froze as I remembered home. My mom, my dad, MY ELECTRONICS!

I started to cry. Not bothering to hold back my tears any longer. "I want to go home..." I didn't make any friends, other than a young orphan girl I met last year while training.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, which caused me to flinch. I turned my back to see the one person I had forgot about.

Hades.

I stood up and started running. The look he gave me... He was wearing this devilish smirk, and what caused me to run was what he whispered to me.

"Where were you Erin?"

I just kept running. Of course my back continued to crack, but I didn't dare look back at him. For I feared what I would see if I did...

**(...)**

**Okay so, I hope you still want me to continue! And if your confused as to yah know. THIS IS A FAIRYTAIL FANFIC WHERES FAIRYTAIL!? jeez! It's coming so don't worry(; half the guild is in there first 2/7 years of slumber so...yep. We need to wait 5 more years that will go by quickly thanks to this little divider.**

**(... ^U^...) **

**Oh and if you actually read these authors notes. Here's a cookie! (\\\^ u ^\\\\)**


End file.
